pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallow (anime)
Mallow is one of the main characters appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Mallow is a girl with tanned skin, who has a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. Personality She likes -type Pokémon. Mallow is an active girl who's also a bit of a scatterbrain. She helps out at the Aina Cafeteria and her family runs by attracting customers to come in and eat. Mallow is a dedicated chef, who would go through miles of distance to find exotic ingredients or a new recipe. Skills Being an employee of Aina Cafeteria, Mallow is a talented chef. Biography Mallow received a cookbook from her brother, who went on a culinary journey. The cookbook contained a lot of recipes that interested Mallow, who wanted to make the Aina Cafeteria the best restaurant in Alola region.SM018: A Seasoned Search! Season 20: Sun and Moon Mallow was riding a Tauros with Sophocles and Lana when Ash appeared on the racing track. Though Ash was trampled by Tauros, he wasn't too hurt, stating he dealt with Tauros back home. After clearing the misunderstanding, Mallow took Ash's hand, thinking he came to enlist in the school. Thus, she showed around the school, stating both the trainer and Pokémon have to study together. Afterwards, she knocked on the principal's door; Samson Oak appeared and welcomed Ash. Ash explained he didn't want to enlist, since he merely followed Kiawe. Regardless, Mallow continued to show Ash around the school and introduced him to Professor Kukui. Before they could continue, they saw some men intimidating Kiawe; Mallow recognized them as Team Skull. Mallow watched as Ash joined Kiawe and defeated Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Lillie gave Mallow a recipe for some Pokémon food. Mallow thanked Lillie and her Bounsweet hopped in happiness, which made Mallow terrified about the latter. Once Ash arrived, Mallow and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. She thought Tapu Koko must've liked Ash a lot. After school was over, Mallow hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. After a series of challenges, the group ate the food Mallow prepared. Everyone was delighted about Mallow's food, for she used Lillie's recipe. Just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, an idea Mallow supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Mallow was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Mallow went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Mallow watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Eventually, she watched as Ash's Pikachu battled a Grubbin. However, the Grubbin injured Pikachu and scared Lillie, who hid behind Mallow. After the battle, Mallow joined Ash to show him where the Pokémon Center was, while others went to report to Professor Kukui. She noticed how Blissey was a good Pokémon for Nurse Joy, since she could treat injured Pokémon well. After Pikachu recovered, Mallow and Ash had a meal when a Rowlet came to take Bounsweet, mistaking her as a berry. After healing Rowlet, Ash and Mallow were surprised it took off with a fruit and followed it to the nest, where Pikipek, Trumbeak and Toucannon were. Mallow watched as Team Rocket, who tried to take the fruit, were defeated by Ash, Pikachu and Rowlet. After the battle, Mallow and Rotom were surprised Ash didn't want to catch Rowlet, even if it helped Ash save Pikachu. Ash replied Rowlet had friends at the nest and wanted to leave it with its buddies. In the end, Rowlet joined Ash, who threw a Poké Ball at it. Rotom was shocked Rowlet let itself be captured, but Mallow commented that was "the Ash way" to do it.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Mallow went fishing with her friends. Before they started fishing, Lana imagined she would fish out a Kyogre, but was reprimanded by Mallow not to use such jokes. Mallow did not catch anything, as Rotom commented she was too slow to pull the Pokémon. This made Mallow yell at Rotom for nitpicking. Mallow also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer. Sophocles disagreed that Popplio should be called as "the MVP", but was soon scolded by Mallow.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Mallow was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Mallow and Lana recalled how Litten snuggles around a person's leg, showing its desire for a piece of food. Mallow also remembered that Litten visited her cafeteria quite often. Still, she and Lana felt Litten was too cute to be mad at.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! The class watched as Sophocles' Togedemaru caused ruckus and leapt around, hitting Ash and Pikachu. Togedmearu couldn't control herself and nearly hurt Lillie, whom Mallow pulled away to save her. The class was called for a lesson by Samson, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg, due to its cute flower pattern. Mallow and Lana agreed how cute it looked. Mallow also asked of Lillie to touch the egg, to make Lillie comfortable around it. Lillie was scared, as the egg moved. Regardless, Mallow suggested Lillie should bring it home, which the class agreed to. After the school was over, Mallow apologized she couldn't go with Lillie to her mansion. She thanked Ash for going in her stead and ran off to help at the cafeteria. Mallow worked fast and hard, managing to finish earlier to go to the mansion. As she was searching for Lillie, she got hit by Rowlet, who was battling Hobbes' Oricorio. Everyone heard as Lillie screamed and went to her room, finding a Salandit. As the Salandit got closer and jumped for the egg, Lillie dived for the egg, grasping on to it. Ash and Hobbs came and chased Salandit away; both Ash and Mallow rushed to Lillie, who was holding the egg to protect it. Mallow and Ash were glad she managed to touch the egg, even if she was still afraid of other Pokémon like Pikachu.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Mallow was glad Lillie was taking care of the egg. Lillie was nervous what would happen if the egg broke, but Mallow reminded her she gained courage, since she couldn't touch the egg at first. Both of them noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. The Rotom Pokédex explained Ash sighed 786 times, which shocked Mallow that Ash was thinking so much. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Mallow, along with her classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Mallow spent a day at the beach with her classmates. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Once Ash and Kiawe returned, who encountered some Mareanie, Mallow thought Ash could battle one of them and catch it. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Ash watched as Mallow was training with her Bounsweet. After the training was over, Mallow explained she was training for the Pokémon Pancake race, where the winner would receive the one year supply of pancakes. The next day, Mallow arrived to the Pokémon Pancake race. She teased Ash how he went to train with Nina after being told about the race. Mallow and Bounsweet did well until the last course, where Bounsweet had to carry the pancakes. Mimikyu went to fire Shadow Ball at Ash's Pikachu, but Mallow's Bounsweet bumped into Mimikyu, causing it to miss and hit Popplio's bubble, where the pancakes were until they fell on the floor. The next day, Mallow and her friends watched as Lillie's egg hatched into Alola Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Mallow watched as Lillie tried to befriend Snowy, but failed. After the school was over, Mallow and Ash bid their friends farewell, including Lillie, who decided to walk around town with her Vulpix, Snowy. Just as Lillie went away, Mallow pulled Ash, claiming they had to watch over Lillie. They did so, seeing how Lillie started to befriend Snowy. Mallow admitted she was a bit overprotective, considering she watched over Lillie, who took care of the egg, while Ash pointed Lillie was doing fine. However, Ash and Mallow lost sight of them and started to search for them around town. Hearing a scream, they went to the source. The two arrived just in time to save Lillie and Snowy, with Ash's Rowlet using Leafage. After the battle was over, Mallow realized that Lillie was not terrified of Pokémon, as she managed to held Snowy without fear. The next day, Mallow was glad Lillie held Snowy in her arms, although Lillie was still afraid of other Pokémon like Togedemaru.SM014: Getting to Know You! Mallow listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. The next day, Mallow watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Mallow was watching as Lana's Popplio trained to use its balloon bubble. However, her Bounsweet sneezed a pollen that attracted Rowlet. Rowlet was infatuated and went after Bounsweet, who repelled it with the leaf on its head. This caused Rowlet to bump into Popplio, and the two entered the balloon by accident, which was carried away by the wind. Ash, Lana and Mallow started searching for the Pokémon throughout the city. At the end of the day, the group had Ash's Rockruff find Popplio, Rowlet and Litten (who accompanied the two Pokémon) at the top of the building.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. As Kiawe came, Mallow and others tried to distract Kiawe, then went away. The group went outside, where Mallow watched as Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Snowy. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accussed Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. However, Lillie found out Ash placed something in his pocket, which turned out that Ash actually placed the Electrium-Z back home and got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Mallow watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Mallow was making a meal for her friends at the Aina Cafeteria. Since she lacked an ingredient from her recipe, she had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the stew. She gave the Mythical Alola Stew to her friends, who were electrocuted. Mallow's father stepped in and explained the stew Mallow made was nearly forgotten and was used for ceremonies. Mallow admitted she got the recipe from the cookbook her brother gave her. Since everyone but Sophocles didn't eat the Mythical Alola Stew, Mallow's father decided to make another meal, which displeased Mallow her cooking failed. As others went off, Ash stayed with Mallow, who claimed the stew actually needed the yellow nectar, which couldn't be found, due to the different season it only grows. Ash promised to look after the nectar; the next day, Ash and Mallow were searching for the nectar. Rotom stated they could find the nectar by tracking down the Pom-Pom style Oricorio that drinks such nectar, though chances of finding one were slim. Mallow wasn't discouraged, as her dream was to have the Aina Cafeteria the best restaurant in all of Alola, believing that the stew she'd brand as the signature dish would make her closer to that goal. Ash continued accompanying her, as they came to a rock. Mallow had her Bounsweet emit a fragrance, which attracted a lot of bird Pokémon, including a lone Oricorio. Ash and Mallow followed Oricorio, who was attracted by Bounsweet's smell. After some time, Bounsweet was drained from emitting the scent, but Ash and Mallow followed Oricorio through the tunnel. There, they found a field of yellow nectar Mallow was searching for. As they went to approach the field, they were captured by Team Rocket, who started to suck the flowers into their vacuum machine. Bounsweet, who was repelled by Team Rocket, evolved into a Steenee and freed Mallow and Ash. After Team Rocket blasted off, Mallow collected some nectar. The next day, Mallow made the Mythical Alola Stew with the nectar, which appeased her friends. Considering the nectar was hard to find, Mallow decided to make the stew a seasonal dish. She also hugged her Steenee for helping her find the nectar and thanked her, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and Rowlet for assisting her. Mallow watched as Ash and Rockruff fought Hiroki and his Mudbray. As Ash announced he would want to battle against Tapu Koko, Mallow reminded them Tapu Koko was the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island. The next day, she watched as Ash and Pikachu fought against Tapu Koko. Like others, she was shocked when Ash jumped off the cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As the class visited the mall, Mallow was showing her Steenee some Poké Beans. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Sophocles, Kiawe and Rotom immediately ran off, leaving Ash to hang out with the girls. After Mallow and the others finished shopping, they wondered why Ash claimed they done their shopping in perfect timing.SM020: Partner Promises! Mallow was with Lana when they saw trouble on the beach. They, along with Sophocles and Lillie, arrived to Kiawe, who informed them Palossand captured Ash and Litten, being furious that the shovel it had on its head was sent into the ocean. While Popplio and Pikachu searched for the shovel, Mallow and others helped Snowy to freeze Palossand, and succeeded. This gave them enough time for Ash, Litten and Rotom to free themselves, and for Popplio and Pikachu return the shovel.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Mallow went to DJ Leo's concert, and they met some of their friends there. Ash was startled by the yellow hair they had, but Sophocles showed they were wigs to commemorate DJ Leo's Dugrtrio. After attending the concert, the group went back home. Mallow was quite pleased by the concert, and was surprised that Kiawe liked it very much. Suddenly, Rotom was attacked and his wig was taken; the thief, an Alola Diglett, was discovered and the wig was retrieved. Just then, the group met DJ Leo, who recognized Professor Kukui and took the group to his house. The next day, Mallow attended to another of DJ Leo's concerts, and was impressed how Dugtrio were switching places for the spotlight.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! Mallow was present at the Visitation Day of the Pokémon School. She told others her parents could not come, as they had a work day at the Cafeteria. Mallow was surprised that Ash's mom came all the way from Kanto for the Visitation Day. During Ash's presentation, Mallow noticed Ash was behaving strangely, and when he started to make gestures of Pokémon like Samson did, Mallow became highly suspicious of Ash. Kukui took Rotom out of Ash's shirt, and let Ash continue with his own words; Ash gave an inspiring presentation, which amazed his classmates and the people that visited the school. Later, Mallow, with her classmates, found the Team Skull grunts causing trouble at the schoolyard. Still, she watched as Ash and his mother battled the grunts and won. Delia also called the group to repair the damage others made, and Mallow joined in.SM024: Alolan Open House! Mallow watched as Ash and Kiawe demonstrated their Z-Moves. Later, Kukui showed the class the replicas of the Z-Crystals, and taught the class how should they move while executing the Z-Move. Mallow and the others repeated their movements, being interested in the Z-Moves.SM025: A Team-on-Team Tussle! Sophocles, who had a few days before moving away, gave his classmates maps of his favorite places. Lana was suspicious of Sophocles, who usually tried to hide his sweets from other people, a fact Mallow confirmed. After school was over, Mallow and her friends confronted Sophocles, who revealed he was moving away. Everyone was in shock, and decided that Sophocles should have a good time so he would remember everyone. Mallow claimed there was no time for feeling down, and took them all to her Cafeteria. The next day, during the farewell party, Mallow took Sophocles inside, who wanted to explain the problems. Mallow started to cook and let everyone say something to Sophocles, and asked to him to always remember the Alolan sky. When Ash came to the Cafeteria, Mallow scold him for being late, though Ash brought a Charjabug to Sophocles as a present. Sophocles, who was touched by his friends' dedication, cried and told others that it was a misunderstanding he was moving away and that he would remain at the School. Mallow and others, however, were relieved Sophocles would remain, who thought his friends would abandon him for not saying the truth earlier.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Mallow was at School when Kukui announced the class would be playing Pokébase, with the famous player 'Olu'olu as their teacher. Mallow was a Defender of Kiawe's team. During the play, Mallow hit the ball thrown to her, which was caught by Lana's Popplio. However, Mallow ran on the line to the base. Next, when Popplio hit the ball with its fin, Mallow failed to catch the ball; Ash passed by her, but was stopped by Kiawe. Later, Ash's team won, and Mallow clapped for their victory. Since Team Rocket appeared, some of the classmates had a Pokébase match with them, with Mallow observing the play. In the end, Mallow was glad that 'Olu'olu's Snorlax brought them the victory and was surprised that Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket away.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Mallow was camping out with her classmates, and was preparing curry for the lunch. Lana terrified the group with a story how a certain traveler went into the forest they were currently in and fell asleep, then woke up being very skinny. Lillie and Mallow were terrified of something in the bush, which turned out to be just Ash's Rockruff. While having the lunch, Mallow warned others they made a lot of curry, which would be even for dinner. After the lunch was over, Mallow went to harvest berries with her Steenee. However, after some time had passed, Mallow noticed Steenee was gone. Later, Ash and Sophocles, who were drained, came to the camp, they saw their classmates, except Lillie, were drained, too. Everyone had a big meal before they started discussing what happened. The group noted everyone was put to sleep by a strange figure, and when they woke up, they were very hungry. Rotom blamed Lillie, who was the only one that was not hungry, but others pointed out she couldn't have made them hungry. Suddenly, the group saw a white figure, who emitted light particles and lulled everyone to sleep. When they woke up, the group felt hungry again, and found the figure was a Morelull. The Morelull was slightly sleepy; Ash had Morelull drain his energy, while Ash ate the curry to replenish himself. Later, the group followed Morelull, who joined others of its kind to a giant tree, where every Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended earlier thanked them and pulled them all to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up and saw they were not hungry anymore, as Shiinotic returned their energy back.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Mallow had her Steenee race with the other classmates' Pokémon. The Pokémon raced around the classroom and the winner was Pikachu. Kukui came and stated their homework was to trade Pokémon and take care of it for two days. Mallow traded her Steenee for Sophocles' Togedemaru. Sophocles wondered how would Togedemaru behave without him around, but Togedemaru was happy being carried by Mallow. The next day, Mallow was serving the customers, who were dazzled by Togedemaru's cuteness. Togedemaru became excited and rolled about, knocking the tables and other customers, giving Mallow a lot of trouble. The following day, Mallow was cleaning the Cafeteria. Togedemaru rolled over and knocked out a can, and was wrapped in some rags. Togedemaru continued rolling and was encouraged by Mallow to continue, since Togedemaru was actually cleaning the floors this way. Back at the school, Sophocles returned Steenee to Mallow. Togedemaru was snuggling around her leg, as she loved the Cafeteria's food. Still, Sophocles gave everyone the malasada he had made; Mallow was impressed by them and wanted to get the recipe to make her own. Mallow was also pleased to see Lillie, during the exchange, managed to touch and hug Pikachu. She also watched as Ash and Snowy fought Lillie and Pikachu.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia visited the Pokémon School and met the heroes, and their Pokémon. With everyone ready, Olivia led the class to a boat, which sailed off to Akala Island. As they sailed off, they found a Wailmer being attacked by the Bruxish. Once Bruxish was defeated, Mallow watched as Kiawe, Lana, Ash and Olivia dived in to rescue Wailmer. To keep Wailmer from sinking down, Mallow and Sophocles joined in to help Wailmer. Despite Olivia sometimes tripping over obstacles, Mallow claimed she was an awesome person. At evening, the class arrived to Akala Island.SM031: The Island Whisperer! For their course, the class chose a Stoutland as partner. Later, the class went off to find treasure with the Stoutland they chose. Mallow had Stoutland search in a forest, and found some Tiny and Big Mushrooms. Returning back, Olivia gave Mallow 20 points for the discovery. Mallow had Stoutland try searching for the rocks, but Stoutland continued on. Returning back, Mallow presented a huge Tamato Berry she obtained. Olivia gave her 75 points for the discovery, though Mallow was not pleased, as she couldn't win against Kiawe. Regardless, Mallow was pleased for Lillie, who managed to mount on Stoutland, and for Lana, who found a Sparkling Stone that would be turned into a Z-Ring.SM032 Mallow went with her friends, except Ash and Lana, to Kiawe's farm. There, Mallow ate the dairy's cheese she found quite tasty and said she would like to try the butter next time, and ignored Kiawe's pleads to help him with the chores. Returning to the Pokémon Center, Mallow is amazed that Lana had a Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal, and was unamused by her joke that she caught a Mega Gyarados.SM033 Mallow attended the Wela Fire Festival, which was soon canceled, as the Marowak stole the crown. The next day, Kiawe swore to obtain the crown, and Mallow noticed how he was more enthusiastic. Mallow watched as Kiawe fought against Marowak and was concerned about Turtonator, but was glad that Kiawe won in the end. After the crown was returned, Rotom took pictures of Mallow and the rest of the class.SM034 Before Ash's Grand Trial began, Mallow gave pointers to Ash on how to execute the Grass-type Z-Move. Mallow watched the battle between Ash and Olivia. She was also surprised at Rockruff's aggressive behavior, which resulted in Rowlet fainting. After Ash defeated Olivia, Mallow and others congratulated him for the victory.SM036 The next day, at morning, Mallow was surprised that Ash was missing. Ash and Pikachu returned, the former explained Rockruff went missing, making everyone search for it. The next day, Mallow and others admired Ash's Lycanroc in Dusk Form, as they sailed back to Melemele Island.SM037 Pokémon On hand Temporary Befriended Achievements *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section three (with Jessie and Lana) Voice actors Italian: Sabrina Bonfitto Gallery mallow and bounsweet.png|With Bounsweet on her shoulder shocked mallow.PNG|Feeling shocked Lillie and Mallow in Water.jpg|Swimming with Lillie Burnt Mallow.JPG|Holding a bowl of burnt Alolan Stew Mallow hugs Steenee.JPG|Hugging Steenee Mallow and Steenee ED.PNG|With Steenee at the ending sequence Mallow and Togedemaru.png|Holding Sophocles' Togedemaru Mallow with Stoutland.png|With her Ride Stoutland SM033 14.png|Eating cheese See also Mallow (Adventures) References Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's Companions